Schwarzer Samt
by Fayet
Summary: Es hat lange gedauert..aber hier ist Kapitel III. ^^ { Wer hat schon eine Stimme, die manchmal wie schwarzer Samt klingen kann? Severus Snape. Aber was nützt die schönste Stimme, wenn man sie versteckt. Rezählt von zwei POV'S, no slash. }
1. I. Samt

"Severus?"  
  
Es hat an meiner Tür geklopft. Laut und deutlich zu hören. Kein Erstklässler, der möchte, das seinem Haus einige hundert Punke abgezogen werden, klopft so. Auch kein Schüler, der noch irgendeine dämlich Frage hat. Und vor allem würde niemand um diese Uhrzeit an meiner Tür klopfen. Wer also sollte da vor meiner Tür stehen? Albus? Sein Klopfen klingt sanfter. Dieses Klopfen war fordernder. Nachdem ich vergeblich versucht habe, es zu ignorieren, füge ich mich in mein Schicksal und stehe auf, um die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
Ein Blick auf meine alte Pendeluhr sagt mir, das ich stundenlang gearbeitet habe. Nicht, das es eine schöne Arbeit ist, Schüleressays zu korrigieren, aber was soll man machen? Selbst mir macht es keinen Spaß, Arbeiten mit Punktzahlen, die eigentlich ins Minus gehen müssten, zu unterschreiben. Mein Körper schmerzt, die Beine sind steif und ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Sollte jetzt die falsche Person vor der Tür stehen, wird es Tote geben, das schwöre ich. Natürlich ein Lehrer, sonst duzt mich keiner, wofür ich dankbar bin. Es wäre ja noch schöner, wenn die Schüler.. Seufzend mache ich mich auf den Weg zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lupin?"  
  
Besonders erfreut klingt er nicht. Was habe ich erwartet, das er die Tür aufreißt und mich zu einer Tasse Kaffee einlädt? Höchstens, wenn ihm jemand Drogen in den Kaffee geschüttet hätte. Und das hätte höchstwahrscheinlich niemand überlebt. Außer vielleicht Dumbeldore, der ein bisschen Schuld daran trägt, das ich hier stehe.  
  
Es war sein müder Blick, in dem soviel Trauer lag, nachdem Severus heute morgen beim Frühstück kurz auftauchte, um sich für fünf Minuten hinzusetzen, in eine Tasse Kaffee zu starren, und danach aufzuspringen und wieder zu verschwinden. Zum Mittagessen ist er erst gar nicht erschienen, und beim Abendessen wiederholte sich das Frühstücksszenario. Und das geht nun seit einer Woche so. Und jedes Mal, wenn er wieder nichts isst, werden Dumbeldores Augen ein bisschen trauriger. Es ist scheußlich, mitanzusehend, wie jemand, der so herzlich ist, wie der Direktor, leidet, wenn jemand, dem er sich persönlich angenommen hat, leidet. Denn Severus leidet daran, wenn vielleicht auch nur physisch. Selbst durch seine weiten, schwarzen Roben merkt man, das er immer dünner wird. Er läuft langsamer als sonst. Was will er, verhungern? Ich nehme an, das sein Verhalten eine Art Selbstfolter ist. Nur das er damit nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch seine Umgebung foltert. Seine Konzentration wird immer schlechter, seine Laune ist noch miserabler als sonst - auch wenn es böse Zungen gibt, die behaupten, dass das nicht möglich wäre - man merkt förmlich, das er an sich selbst zugrunde gehen wird.  
  
Und warum bin ich jetzt hier? Weil ich will, das er aufwacht. Ich war nie ein großer Freund von ihm, schon seit Schultagen nicht, aber seit ich hier bin, tue ich mein bestes, um wenigstens mit ihm auszukommen. In letzter Zeit wird es immer besser, auch wenn ich einfach befürchte, das er keine Kraft mehr für seine üblichen, bissigen Kommentare findet. Wenigstens macht mir es das leichter, an ihn heran zu kommen.  
  
*~*  
  
"Darf ich reinkommen?"  
  
Lupin, und das um diese Uhrzeit und vor meiner Tür. Habe ich schon mal heute an Selbstmord gedacht? Nein? Dann wird es höchste Zeit. Nicht, das ich was gegen Besuch habe, nein, meiner geselligen Natur passt diese späte Störung ja perfekt. Man spürt die Ironie? Gut. Also, Bilanz des heutigen Tages: Müdigkeit, Kopfschmerzen und Lupin vor meiner Tür. Katastrophe. Und er sieht entschlossen aus, nicht so, als ob er sich dort heute noch einmal wegbewegen würde. Perfekt. Seufzend gehe ich einen Schritt zurück, und gebe ihm den Weg in mein Zimmer frei. Er lächelt mir an, sichtlich erfreut darüber, das ich ihn nicht gleich wegjage und geht in mein Wohnzimmer. Dort lässt er sich vor dem Kamin in einem der beiden Sessel nieder und zückt eine Flache Wein, die ich vorhin gar nicht bemerkt habe. Rotwein.  
  
~*~  
  
Anscheinend hat er sich meinem Besuch gefügt. Er sieht sogar leicht erfreut aus, als ich eine Flasche seines Lieblingsweines auf den Tisch stelle. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun verschränkt er die Arme, nur um gleich darauf die Schultern zu zucken und zwei fein geschliffene Weinkelche hervorzuzaubern, die er auf den Tisch stellt und sich selbst in den zweiten Sessel fallen lässt. Ich lächele in seine Richtung, woraufhin er nur wieder eine Augenbraun hochzieht und sich zurücksinken lässt.  
  
"Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches?"  
  
Ich lächele. Auch wenn die Stimme so kalt ist wie immer und von Ironie geradezu trieft, ich höre sie gerne. Es ist eigentlich eine Schande, das jemand mit so einer wundervollen Stimme sie nur dazu einsetzt, andere Menschen einzuschüchtern. Er weiß genau um die Wirkung seiner Stimme, schließlich ist es ihm immer wieder gesagt worden, und er kann sie perfekt einsetzen. Dumbeldore hat mir einmal erzählt, das er früher Voldemorts Verhörer war. Man stelle sich vor, man steht unter Veritaserum und wird von jemandem verhört, der so brillant ist wie er und dazu noch eine solche Stimme hat. Manchmal bin ich verdammt froh, das ich niemals in Voldemorts Händen war.  
  
*~* "Ich wollte mir dir reden"  
  
Ich ziehe eine Augenbraun hoch.  
  
"Sehr ausführliche Antwort, Lupin. Hier bin ich. Rede."  
  
Aus Gewohntheit ist meine Stimme eiskalt. Ich mag es, mit meiner Stimme zu spielen, und zu beobachten, welche Wirkung sie auf andere Menschen hat. Ich habe Tonlagen, mit denen ich einen Schüler lediglich durch das Aussprechen seines Namens in wahren Todesangst versetzen kann. Die Palette reicht weit - eiskalt alle Tonlagen. Stimmen sind etwas gefährliches - man kann sich zu leicht durch sie verraten. Ich höre an den Stimmen meiner Schüler immer, was sie gerade fühlen. Ein leichtes Zittern in der Stimme, Trotz, Wut, Entschlossenheit, Angst. Man hört alles heraus. Auch, ob jemand lügt. Ich habe in meinen Jahren, als Verhörer Voldemorts gelernt, zuzuhören, eine Fähigkeit, die nur sehr wenige Menschen besitzen. Aber gerade, weil ich das weiß, achte ich darauf, meine Stimme immer perfekt unter Kontrolle zu haben. Bei Voldemort, aber auch hier. Nur bei Albus ist es nutzlos. Er dürfte der einzige Mensch sein, der weiß, wie meine Stimme klingt, wenn ich am Boden bin. Das Zittern, das dann darin liegt. Er weiß auch, wie sie klingt, wenn ich offen Reden kann, von mir, von anderen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, mit dem, was ich sage. Wie ich loben kann. Denn dann klingt meine Stimme wie schwarzer Samt. Ganz ohne Kälte..  
  
~*~ Ich hole tief Luft.  
  
"Über dich."  
  
Für eine Sekunde schließt er die Augen, öffnet sie wieder, und sieht mich an. Die Flammen spiegeln sich in dem schwarz seiner Augen, die völlig Ausdruckslos sind.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Ich seufze. Das wird schwer, sehr schwer werden. Aber ich habe nicht erwartet, das es leicht wird. Oder? Vielleicht habe ich es gehofft.  
  
"Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."  
  
Wieder die Hochgezogene Augenbraun, seine Standartgeste. So arrogant, das sie Sirius immer in den Wahnsinn treibt. Sein Markenzeichen. Schon solange ich ihn kenne. Und das ist schon eine ganze Weile.. Ein Zeichen, das er mich entweder nicht ernst nimmt oder ich ihn verunsichtert habe.  
  
"Sehr informativ. Und deswegen störst du mich um diese Uhrzeit? Nur immer zu sagen, das du dir Sorgen machst? Wundervoll. Ich weiß es, du kannst gehen."  
  
Er meint es nicht ernst, das höre ich. Es ist eine Schwankung von Nuancen in seiner Stimme, die ein normaler Mensch nicht gehört hätte. Dank meines Werwolfgehörsinns habe ich sie bemerkt. Selten, aber gelegentlich nützt mir dieser Unsägliche Zustand sogar noch etwas. Wer würde so etwas denken..  
  
*~* "Du erscheinst nicht mehr in der Großen Halle. Bei den Lehrerversammlungen sitzt du in irgendeiner Ecke und schweigst. Nicht, das du sonst gesprächig wärst, aber ganz still bist du nie. Von Harry habe ich gehört, das du im Unterricht nicht mehr so bissig bist wie sonst. Du ziehst Gryffindor nicht mehr so unsäglich viele Punkte wegen lächerlichen Gründen ab. Was ist los?"  
  
Jetzt auch noch ein Vortrag, ich bin begeistert. Es stimmt, ich bin 'zahmer' geworden. Es ist mir schlicht und einfach zu anstrengend, lange mit den Lehrer herum zudiskutieren. Das ich Potter weniger Punkte abziehe, ist selbst mir nicht aufgefallen. Ein Umstand, der ich morgen ändern werde.  
  
"Danke für die Mitteilung. Das heißt, ich werde morgen wieder dafür sorgen, das Gryffindor mit Minuspunkten am Ende des Schuljahres dasteht. Minerva wird sich freuen. Danke, du kannst gehen."  
  
Ich fasse es nicht. Lupin lacht. Sitzt da, in meinem Sessel, vor meinem Kamin und lacht. Lauthals. Und was fast noch schlimmer ist, meine Kopfschmerzen winden sich unter seinem Gelächter. Es pocht, überall. Was würde ich jetzt für einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen geben. Gott sei Dank habe ich noch einen in meiner Robe..  
  
~*~ Ich lache. Die Äußerung kam so voller Sarkasmus bei mir an, das ich nicht anders kann. Severus verzieht nur das Gesicht und greift in seine Robe, um eine Phiole mit einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit zutage zu fördern. Müde streicht er sich einige Haare aus der Stirn und entkorkt das kleine Fläschchen.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
Ich bin neugierig. Hoffentlich ist es nur ein Mittel gegen Kopfschmerzen..und was, wenn nicht? Er legt die Stirn in Falten.  
  
"Ich muss dich enttäuschen, ich werde es überleben."  
  
Dann setzt er das Fläschchen an und trinkt es aus. Er stellt es ab, schließt die Augen, atmet durch. Dann hebt er die Hand, um sich die Stirn zu reiben. Ich hatte Recht, Kopfschmerzen. Als er merkt, das ich ihn ansehe, lässt er schnell die Hand sinken. Sich nur keine Blöße geben. Zum Mephistoles mit seinem Stolz..  
  
*~*  
  
Zum Glück hilft der Trank schnell und zuverlässig. Eine Eigenerfindung - Not macht erfinderisch.  
  
"Warum sagst du sowas? Mich enttäuschen, weil du überlebst? Als ob sich hier jemand freuen würde, wenn du tot bist. Alle machen sie Sorgen. Minerva, ich. Albus leidet."  
  
Ich schaue hoch. Lupin sieht etwas wütend aus, aufgewühlt auf jedenfalls. Aha, er will mich retten. Daher weht der Wind. Wann begreifen sie endlich, das man mich nicht retten kann?  
  
"Gib es auf, Lupin."  
  
Ich winke ab, stehe auf, um ihn vor die Tür zu bringen. Anscheinend sieht er das anders, den er springt ebenfalls auf, geht einen Schritt auf mich zu. Zu meinem Glück. Wäre er nur einen Meter weiter weg von mir, hätte er mich nicht fangen können.  
  
~*~ Er steht auf. Anscheinend soll ich gehen. Aber mich wird er so schnell nicht los, weswegen ich ebenfalls aufstehe, einen Schritt auf ihn zugehe, um ihm die Hände auf die Schulter zu legen, und ihn auf seinen Sessel zu drücken. Aber dazu komme ich nicht. Ich stehe gerade direkt vor ihm, als sein Blick auf einmal leer wird, sein Gesicht noch weißer als es sowieso schon ist. Und dann kippt er einfach um. Erschrocken strecke ich die Arme nach vorne, so das er gerade auf mich fällt und ich ihn festhalten kann. Er ist entsetzlich leicht, so leicht, das ich ihn einfach festhalten kann. Zwar schwanke ich einen Meter zurück, aber ich kann ihn halten, damit er nicht auf den Boden fällt. Trotzdem er so leicht ist,kann ich ihn nicht lange halten und muss ihn erst einmal irgendwo ablegen.  
  
"Verdammt.."  
  
Langsam lasse ich mich zusammen mit ihm auf den dicken, weichen Teppich gleiten. Sicherlich wird er gleich wieder aufwachen. Eine kurze Ohnmacht, infolge seiner Verweigerung, etwas zu essen. Jedenfalls hoffe ich das jetzt noch. Schließlich ziehe ich ihn in meine Arme, stehe vorsichtig auf und trage ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort lege ich ihn auf sein Bett, stütze seine Kopf mit einigen Kissen, ziehe ihm die Schuhe aus, decke ihn mit einer leichten Decke, die über den dicken Daunendecken liegt zu. Dann sitze ich einfach da und schaue ihn an. Soll ich Albus informieren? Oder Poppy? Severus würde mich umbringen.  
  
Am Ende beschließe ich, lediglich erst einmal einen kalten Waschlappen zu holen. Als ich aus dem Bad zurückkomme, mit einer kleinen Schüssel kalten Wasser, die ich dort gefunden habe, und einem Waschlappen, hat er sich, entgegen meiner Hoffnung, um keinen Millimeter bewegt. Ich tauche den Waschlappen in das Wasser, und wische damit seine Stirn ab.  
  
Als ich seine Ärmel aufkrempele, um dem kalten Wasser die Handgelenke zu kühlen - irgendjemand hat mir einmal erzählt, das man damit einen Ohnmächtigen aufwecken oder zumindestens den Puls stabilisieren könnte, was es Lilly? - bemerke ich die vielen Narben auf seinen Armen. Einige sind klein, einige groß. Frischere und ältere. Auf dem linken Unterarm spüre ich genau, wo sich das dunkle Mal befindet. Ein kalter Schauer läuft meinen Rücken hinunter, als ich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen darüberfahre. Grausam. Mein Geist will damit Bilder assoziieren, ich höre die Stimmen von James und Lilly und sovieles anderen, die ich gekannt habe, und die Voldemort zum Opfer gefallen sind. Aber ich lasse nicht zu, das ich davon überrumpelt werde. Ich reiße meine Gedanken zurück, in die Gegenwart, zu Severus. Ich bin ratlos. Dann beschließe ich, Albus zu informieren.  
  
*~* Als ich mein Bewusstsein wiedererlange, merke ich, das ich auf meinem Bett liege, und das mir schrecklich kalt ist. Lupin muss neben mir sitzen, denn ich spüre die Anwesenheit von ihm. Versuchsweise strecke ich mich, und zu meiner Verwunderung funktioniert es. Ich spüre, das Lupin aufstehen will, sich aber sofort wieder hinsetzt, als er meine Bewegung bemerkt.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Ich atme tief ein. Dann öffne ich vorsichtig die Augen. Zu meinem Glück ist es ziemlich dunkel im Schlafzimmer. Nur zwei Kerzen brennen, eine auf meinem Nachttisch und eine an der Tür zu meinem Wohnzimmer. Meine Ärmel sind hochgekrempelt. Zu meinem Entsetzen. Ich will mich aufstützen, habe aber keine Kraft dazu. Schließlich lasse ich es sein, und sinke zurück in die Kissen. Durch meine Halbgeöffneten Augen sehe ich, das Lupin sich über mich beugt. Man sieht ihm an, das er sich Sorgen macht. Das ist schlecht. Niemand soll sich um mich sorgen..  
  
~*~ Zu meinem Glück wacht er auf. Ich hatte schon befürchtet.. Langsam öffnet er die Augen, als hätte er Angst vor dem Licht. Dann versucht er sich aufzustützen, fällt aber wieder zurück in die Kissen. Kraftlos. Dann bemerkt er, das seine Ärmel hochgekrempelt sind. Kurz steht entsetzen in seinem Blick. Ich beuge mich über ihn, und er schließt wieder die Augen. Seine Maske ist abgefallen. Er hat keine Kraft mehr, sie aufrechtzuerhalten. Jetzt erst sehe ich die tiefen, schwarzen Augenringe, di eingefallenen Wangen. Er sieht furchtbar aus.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Sanft streiche ich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Narben auf seinem Arm. Er zuckt zusammen, aber er kann meiner Berührung nicht ausweichen. Seine Haut ist eiskalt. Ich lege den nassen Lappen zurück in die Schüssel. Dann öffnet er wieder mühsam die Augen.  
  
"Eine Überreaktion auf das Kopfschmerzmittel, Schlaflosigkeit, Folgen des Cruciatus, Überarbeitung.."  
  
Seine Stimme ist schwach, klingt aber neutral, als er aufzählt, warum er zusammen gebrochen ist. Der Fluch.. Wenn ich jetzt Voldemort begegnen würde, wahrscheinlich würde ich ihn mit bloßen Händen erwürgen.  
  
"Nicht das. Das hier.."  
  
Wieder streiche ich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Narben. Durch meine Berührung zittert er kurz auf, dann zieht er vorsichtig den Arm weg. Kraftlos schüttelt er den Kopf. Seine Augen fallen zu.  
  
"Ich bin so müde.."  
  
Ganz leise flüstert er die Worte, dann schläft er ein. Mein Entschluss ist gefasst, ich bleibe heute nacht hier. Schnell stehe ich auf, um durch das Feuer Dumbeldore zu informieren. Als ich zurückkomme, schläft er immer noch, hat sich aber keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck bewegt. Ich entdecke im Schlafzimmer einen Kamin, entzünde ein Feuer darin und setze mich wieder auf das Bett.  
  
*~* Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, ist es immer noch Nacht. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich geschlafen habe, aber es hat gut getan. Ich fühle mich immer noch kraftlos, zu schwach um aufzustehen oder länger zu sitzen, aber immerhin flimmert nichts mehr vor meinen Augen. Im Zimmer ist es dunkel, nur noch die Reste eines Kaminfeuers glimmen leicht in der Dunkelheit. Als ich mich umdrehen will, fallen mir zwei Dinge ein. Erstens, das ich bis auf meine Robe und meine Schuhe komplett bekleidet bin, und zweites, das ich nicht allein in meine Bett liege. Nicht, das ich noch nie mit einer zweiten Person im Bett aufgewacht wäre, aber wenn ich nicht weiß, wie diese Person dahinkomme, wird es bedenklich. Als ich vorsichtig schaue, wer da neben mir, in eine Decke gewickelt, liegt, stelle ich fest, das ich die Person sehr wohl kenne, dass das Aufwachen neben ihr aber nicht zu meinen Wunschträumen gehört. Neben mir liegt Remus Lupin. Fantastisch. Wenigstens nicht Black, sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt gehabt. Aber zugegeben, neben dem besten Freund seines Erzfeindes aufzuwachen ist eine Erfahrung für sich. In dem Moment, als ich ihn gerade anstarre, erwacht er. Setzt sich auf, schüttelt den Kopf und begreift dann, im selben Moment wie ich, was am vorherigen Abend vorgefallen ist. Ich lasse mich wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen, werde von einem Schwindelanfall dazugezwungen, die Augen zu schließen. Lupin gähnt herzhaft.  
  
"Wie geht es dir, Severus?"  
  
Er klingt müde. Hat er wirklich die ganze Nacht auf mich aufgepasst?  
  
"Gmrpf"  
  
Zu längeren Ausführungen bin ich nicht in der Lage. Und selbst bei diesem kurzen Gefühlsausdruck spüre ich, das meine Stimme zittert.  
  
~*~ Seine Stimme zittert. Und nicht nur sie. Sobald er wieder in die Kissen fällt, fängt auch er an zu zittern, unkontrolliert. Eine Spätfolge des Cruciatus Fluches. Dumbeldore hat mir einmal davon erzählt. Wird eine Person allzu häufig damit belegt, zittert sie. Ist es wirklich so schlimm mit ihm?  
  
"He..he..komm her.."  
  
Ich bin komplett hilflos. Was macht mit jemandem, der unkontrolliert zittert und sichtlich schmerzen hat? Was würde ich wollen, wenn es mir so ginge? Seine Hände krallen sich in die Laken, die Augen hat er geschlossen. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob er noch bei Bewusstsein ist. Was soll ich tun?  
  
Am Ende entschließe ich mich dazu,ihn einfach festzuhalten. Ich bin immer warm, im Winter scherzt Sirius gerne, das man mich als Heizung benutzen könnte, und Wärme tut ihm sicher gut. Da immer noch neben ihm liege, rutsche ich einfach näher an ihn heran und ziehe ihn in meine Arme. Er leistet keinen Widerstand, sondern lässt sich einfach umarmen. Sein Körper ist eiskalt. Zum Glück lässt das Zittern nach einer langen Weile nach und irgendwann wird seine Atmung leichter und ich bemerke, das er in meinem Arm eingeschlafen ist. Normalerweise würde ich ihn jetzt wieder loslassen, aber er hat sich mit einer Hand in meiner Brust gekrallt. Daraus schließe ich einfach, das er Nähe braucht und ich beschließe, ebenfalls nocheinmal einzuschlafen.  
  
Als ich wieder aufwache, halte ich ihn immer noch im Arm. Seine ganze Kleidung ist nassgeschwitzt, und meine nicht weniger zerknittert und ebenfalls verschwitzt. Sanft löse ich seine Hand von meiner Brust, stelle fest, das sie nicht mehr kalt ist und lege ihn zurück in die Kissen. Dann setze ich mich auf, warte kurz, strecke mich und gehe ins Bad. Durch das kleine Fenster fällt Sonnenlicht in den Raum.  
  
Nachdem ich mich ein bisschen gewaschen habe und meine wild durcheinander wirbelnde Gedanken etwas sortiert habe, gehe ich zurück. Severus ist aufgewacht. Er sitzt im Bett, an die Kissen gelehnt und schaut mich an.  
  
*~* Bei Merlins Knochen, habe ich wirklich in Lupins Arm geschlafen? Ich weiß nur noch, das ich auf einmal gespürt habe, wie die Schmerzen des letzten Crucitas durch meine Knochen gekrochen kamen und die Schmerzen einsetzten. Wenigstens glaube ich, nicht geschrieen zu haben, das hätte ich mir nicht verzeihen. Und das? Mein Image gegenüber Lupin ist ruiniert. Aber ich denke, das ich das verkraften kann.  
  
Besonders gut sieht er nicht aus, ich möchte jetzt möglichst auch nicht wissen, wie ich aussehe. Wahrscheinlich nur wenig schöner als Voldemort. Manchmal bin ich von Lupin überrascht. Von einem Gryffindor erwartet man, das er noch endlich bei einem bleibt, und endlos fragt. Lupin scheint anderes vorzuhaben.  
  
"Guten Morgen. Wie gehts?"  
  
Er lächelt. Ich lege den Kopf schief, räuspere mich und hoffe, das ich Kontrolle über meine Stimme habe.  
  
"Es geht wieder."  
  
Meine Hoffnung ist vergebens. Wenigstens zittert sie nicht mehr. Lupin legt erst den Kopf schief, dann die Stirn in Falten.  
  
"Dumbeldore weiß bescheit, wir unterrichten heute beide nicht. Ich gehe jetzt, schlaf noch. Gute Besserung."  
  
Dann geht er ins Wohnzimmer, sammelt seine Sachen zusammen. Und ich bin verblüfft.  
  
~*~ Er sieht besser aus. erschöpft, sehr erschöpft, aber besser. Ich bin müde, freue mich auf mein Bett. Wie gut, das wir heute beide nicht unterrichten müssen, davon abgesehen, das er dazu gar nicht in der Lage wäre.  
  
Ich weiß genau, das er jetzt allein sein will. Typisch Snape eben. Es ist ihm mit Sicherheit peinlich, das er in meinem Arm geschlafen hat. Aber ich glaube, das er das braucht. Ein bisschen Nähe nur. Mehr nicht.  
  
Nachdem ich ihm erklärt habe, das er nicht unterrichten muss, gehe ich ins Wohnzimmer, um meine Sachen zu holen und danach in meine eigenen Quartiere zu gehen. Hoffentlich laufe ich weder Harry noch Ron oder Hermine über den Weg, ich hätte jetzt keine große Lust auf ein Interview. Als ich gerade aus der Tür gehen will, höre ich, das Severus aufsteht und mit kleinen Schritten im Türrahmen erscheint. Er lehnt den Kopf dagegen, streicht sich die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn.  
  
"Danke, Remus."  
  
Seine Stimme klingt wie schwarzer Samt.  
  
  
  
____  
  
Author's Notes: Bitte schön, so was kostet mich dann schlaflose Nächste. Hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe, das ein bisschen was rübergekommen ist.. Ich wäre zu einer Fortsetzung bereicht - aber dazu müsst ihr Reviewn ( bzw. mailen.. ) Gilt das als Bestechung? Ich glaube nicht, oder? ( S/Fayet, 17.08.2002 


	2. II. Raureif

"Na, immer noch hier?"  
  
Nein, nein, nein. Alles, aber nicht das. Und nicht hier. Warum ich? Warum kann mir den nicht einmal in meinem gottverdammten Leben etwas gutes passieren? Zugegeben, es war nett von ihm, sich um mich zu kümmern. Aber muss ich deswegen jetzt permanent auf Knien liegen? Es reicht, das ich vor diesem Monster knien muss.  
  
Es ist Abend, Freitag Abend. Kein guter Zeitpunkt, um sich mit mir zu unterhalten. Mein kleiner 'Zusammenbruch' liegt jetzt drei Tage zurück. Ich versuche seitdem, Lupin zu meiden, was mir allerdings nicht sonderlich gut gelingt. Ich habe seitdem geschlafen, bin aber schon am nächsten Tag wieder zum Unterricht erschienen, schließlich will ich doch meinen Schülern keinen Anlass zu Partys bieten. Meinen kleinen 'Punkterückstand' bei den Gryffindors habe ich auch wieder ausgeglichen. Fast wäre mir das wirklich entgangen.  
  
Ich sitze im Lehrerzimmer, vor dem Kamin, mit einer Tasse Kaffee in den Händen. Es ist keine Gute Idee, zu hoffen, dass man hier allein sein könnte. Aber normalerweise kommen hier Freitag Abend keine Lehrer herein. Was sollen sie auch hier? Nicht jeder sucht Ruhe. Lupin scheint aber seit neustem etwas dagegen zu haben, das ich welche finde..  
  
~*~  
  
"Wer sonst? Potter vielleicht?"  
  
Fast hätte ich ihn nicht bemerkt. Ich hatte eines meiner Bücher im Lehrerzimmer vergessen und musste es holen. Nachdem ich es gesucht und gefunden hatte, wollte ich eigentlich kurz bei ihm vorbeischauen, was mir jetzt natürlich abgenommen wurde. Hätte er sich nicht bewegt, wäre ich einfach wieder hinausgegangen. So allerdings kann ich es mir nicht verkneifen, ihn anzusprechen. Er sieht besser aus, als Anfang der Woche - auch wenn ich es für komplett irrsinnig halte, das er wieder unterrichtet. Harry hat mir erzählt, das Gryffindor in den letzten zwei Tagen mehr Punkte verloren hat, als in der ganzen vorherigen Woche. Muss ich mich schuldig fühlen?  
  
Er sitzt vor dem Kamin, eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffee vor sich. Ich setze mich einfach in den Sessel, der ihm gegenüber steht, auch wenn ich weiß, das er mich dafür am liebsten köpfen würde. Manche Menschen muss man zu ihrem Glück zwingen, und Severus gehört ganz entschieden dazu.  
  
Wirklich glücklich über meine Anwesenheit scheint er nicht zu sein, aber immerhin springt er nicht auf und rauscht aus dem Raum. Das ist ein Fortschritt, ein kleiner, aber es ist einer. Ich suche sein Gesicht nach Anzeichen dafür ab, wie es ihm geht, während er in die Flammen starrt. Er sieht wesentlich besser aus, die Augenringe sind relativ verschwunden, die Augen sind nicht mehr so trüb und er hat sogar etwas Farbe bekommen.  
  
"Wenn Harry hier wäre, müsste Dumbeldore entschieden über die Passwörter für die Lehrerquartiere nachdenken.. Im Ernst, warum sitzt du hier? Ich hätte dich eher in deinen Quartieren vermutet.."  
  
*~*  
  
Ich hasse diese Offenheit. Sie ist eines der wenigen Dinge, die mich entwaffnen können. Früher war ich ein fanatischer Anhänger der Wahrheit. Keine Lügen erzählen, immer sagen, was man meint. Es hat mir keine Freunde gebracht. Hätte ich mir das nicht abgewöhnt, wäre ich jetzt tot. Wie seltsam, das mein Überleben auf der Perfektion meiner Lügen beruht. Und jetzt? Ehrlichkeit mir Gegenüber. Etwas seltenes. Wie viele Menschen pflegen mir gegenüber ehrlich zu sein? Albus, mit Sicherheit, sonst hätte er mich nicht so vollkommen in der Hand. Lupin, vielleicht Minerva und, gottverdammt, dieser Hund Black.  
  
Aber jetzt ist nicht dieser verdammte Black hier, sondern Lupin. Schade, Black hätte ich jetzt gerne vor der Nase. Man kann ihn wunderbar als emotionalen Sandsack benutzen. Ein Umstand, der mir manchmal sehr gelegen kommt. Er hasst mich, ich hasse ihn. Perfekt. Aber jetzt ist Lupin hier, und der will Antworten. Seufzend greife ich auf das zurück, was meistens am schlechtesten klingt. Die Wahrheit.  
  
"Du kannst ja gerne in meine Quartiere gehen, aber ich belebe dich mit Sicherheit nicht wieder. "  
  
Zumindestens halbwegs ehrlich.  
  
~*~  
  
Wiederbeleben? Was zum Kuckuck meint er damit? Anscheinend steht mir mein Unglauben ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn er hält sich eine Hand vor den Mund, eine Geste, die er immer verwendet, wenn er lächeln muss, es aber nicht zeigen will. Typisch.  
  
"Ein Kessel ist in die Luft geflogen."  
  
Erklärend fuchtelt er mit der Hand, die nicht die Kaffeetasse hält, in der Luft herum. Ich muss unwillkürlich grinsen.  
  
"Dir fliegen Kessel in die Luft? Ich dachte immer, für so was wäre Neville Longbottom der Spezialist, und nicht du."  
  
Dieser Gesichtsausdruck von ihm ist Gold wert. Eine Mischung aus dem Versuch, nicht zu lächeln und Entsetzen darüber, das ich es gewagt habe, den Meister der Zaubertränke mit einem unfähigen Schüler zu vergleichen - mehr oder weniger, jedenfalls.  
  
Aber genauso schnell, wie der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war, ist er auch schon wieder verschwunden, und er hat sich wieder im Griff. Schade. Severus könnte ein sehr guter Gesprächspartner sein. Er ist intelligent, hat Wortwitz und eine ausgesprochen scharfe Zunge. Er könnte. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, das ich ihn irgendwann dazu bekommen könnte, sich richtig mit mir zu unterhalten. Aber noch lässt er das nicht zu.  
  
"Wer hängt mir immer an, grausam zu sein? Ich war einen Moment unaufmerksam, das ist alles."  
  
Unaufmerksam? Wenn seine Konzentration auch nur halb so schlecht ist, wie es wirkt, würde ich an seiner Stelle keinen Kessel mehr anrühren. Er ist nervös, aufgedreht, unkonzentriert. Seine Finger trommeln auf das dunkelgrüne Keramik der Kaffeetasse. Wie viel Kaffee hat er heute schon getrunken?  
  
*~*  
  
Lupin macht sich schon wieder Sorgen, ich spüre es. Albus macht sich Sorgen, Minerva macht sich Sorgen.. gibt es hier keinen mehr, der sich keine Sorgen um mich macht? Ich bin nervös, ich weiß, das Lupin das spürt. Zum Teufel mit seinen Werwolfssinnen. Ich hasse so was. Er spürt, wie es den Menschen um ihn herum geht. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber das ist mir suspekt. Als könnte er es riechen. Uh. Ein Gedanke, den ich nicht weiterverfolgen sollte. Nein. Nein.  
  
Wenigstens zittern meine Hände nicht mehr. Oder noch nicht? Ich halte meine Kaffeetasse, fahre mit der Fingerspitze über den Kopf der silbernen Schlange, schaue ins Feuer, in die Tasse. Warum kann er nicht einfach aufstehen und gehen? Ich bin nicht in der Verfassung, mich mit irgendjemandem zu streiten. Dazu bin ich immer noch zu müde. Immer noch, schon wieder. Das macht keinen Unterschied. Ich bin immer müde. Wenigstens hat Voldemort noch nicht gerufen, schon seit einer Woche nicht. Gnadenfrist.  
  
~*~  
  
Ihm ist ein Kessel explodiert? Ihm? Severus Snape, der jüngster Meister der Zaubertränke in Europa, wenn nicht sogar der ganzen Welt, und der zu den besten seines Faches zählt? Ich meine, natürlich kann so was einmal passieren. Wenn ich an den armen Neville Longbottom denke, kann es natürlich auch des öfteren einmal passieren. Ich erinnere mich, das Dumbeldore mir einmal erzählt hat, das Snape in einem Jahr höchstens zwei Kessel in die Luft sprengt, wohingegen andere Meister nicht unter zehn auskämen. Er war stolz.  
  
Aber ich weiß, das der Kessel nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür war, das Severus überall hingehört, aber nicht hierher und vor allem nicht im wachem Zustand. Ins Bett, zu Poppy, das wäre richtig. Aber ich weiß, das er niemals freiwillig zu Poppy gehen würde. Außer, er kommt von Voldemort zurück. Aber selbst dann geht er nicht immer zu Poppy. Irgendwann wird er an seinem Stolz zugrunde gehen.  
  
Ich folge seiner Blickrichtung ins Feuer, starre eine Weile dorthinein, bis mein Blick wieder zu ihm zurückwandert. Er hat eine Hand in den Ärmel seiner Robe geschoben, streicht mit Fingern über die Haut unterhalb seines Handgelenks. Und da erinnere ich mich wieder an die Narben, die ich auf seinem Arm gesehen habe. Und, das er mir noch eine Antwort schuldig ist. Freiwillig werde ich sie nicht bekommen. Aber ich will, ich muss sie haben. Was sind das für Narben? Woher kommen sie?  
  
*~*  
  
"Gib mir deine Hand."  
  
Was? Habe ich das richtig gehört? Erst jetzt bemerke ich, das ich mit einer Fingerspitze über die Narben unterhalb meines Handgelenks gestrichen habe. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, darüber zu fahren. Zu spüren, wie die Schnitte waren, mich an das Blut zu erinnern. Es ist ein Gefühl, vor dem ich Angst habe.  
  
"Händchen halten? Danke Lupin, ich denke nicht, das ich Vertretung für Black spielen will."  
  
Wird ihn das abschrecken? Ich hoffe es.  
  
~*~  
  
Er hat Angst. Verdammt, warum hat er Angst? Ich beiße ihn nicht. Ich werde ihn weder fressen, noch vergewaltigen. Aber er hat Angst. Ich spüre es, mit allen Sinnen. Und ich weiß, das er mich dafür hasst. Dafür, das ich weiß, das er Angst hat. Das er sich selbst dafür hasst. Und noch etwas weiß ich. Ich bin auf der richtigen Fährte.  
  
Ich glaube, das ich ihm helfen muss. Er wird zugrunde gehen, an sich selbst, an seinem Stolz. An dem, was er uns vorspielt zu sein, was er aber nicht ist. Seit drei Tagen weiß ich, das ich ihn eigentlich kaum kenne. Das ich, würde ich ihn nicht schon solange kennen, ihm das Theaterstück, das er uns allen vorgespielt hat, abkaufen würde. Er spielt Maskerade, mit allen von uns. Vielleicht nicht mit Dumbeldore, ihm kann man nichts vorspielen. Nicht Dumbeldore. Aber Severus ist gut in seinen Lebenslügen. Er weiß, was er vorgeben muss zu sein, damit man ihn in Ruhe lässt. Vielleicht ist es ein Stück seines Charakters, so grausam und abweisend. zu sein. Es gibt Menschen, die so sind. Aber er ist eigentlich anders. Bei ihm ist vieles nicht mehr, als eine Maske. Hätte ich nicht diese Nacht bei ihm verbracht, ich wäre nicht darauf gekommen. Aber jetzt weiß ich es. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, das er sich irgendwann unter seiner Maske selbst verliert. Und um das zu schaffen, muss ich die Maske zerstören. Stück für Stück. Ich bin nicht Sirius, der glaubt, das man mit Gewalt alles erreichen kann. Bei Severus geht das nicht. Ihn muss man austricksen. Und hoffen, das er den Trick nicht durchschaut.  
  
*~*  
  
"Gib mir deine Hand."  
  
Und wieder einmal platzt meine Hoffnung. Was mache ich jetzt? Ich kann ihm doch nicht einfach so..  
  
"Warum? Hab ich sechs Finger statt fünf?"  
  
Schlechte Ausrede, sehr schlechte Ausrede. Das wird er durchschauen. Aber mir fiel nichts besseres ein, und ich wollte ihm nicht die Freude bereiten, das er mich sprachlos gemacht hat. Niemals.  
  
"Gib mir deine Hand."  
  
Sehr schön. Und, was jetzt? Ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende.Vielleicht sollte ich es einmal mit Altgriechichsch versuchen?  
  
~*~  
  
Ich habe es geschafft. Er weiß nicht mehr, was er sagen soll. Er starrt in die Kaffeetasse, den Kopf gesenkt. Er ist am Boden und ich nutze das aus? Sehr nett. Aber wie sagen Muggel so schön: Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel. So leid es mir tut.  
  
Wie lange sitzen wir da und starren einfach nur in die Flammen ? Die Zeit schleicht.  
  
Schließlich schließt er die Augen, lehnt den Kopf zurück und streckt rechte Hand aus. Unsere Sessel stehen relativ dicht beieinander, so dass ich sie ergreifen und zu mir ziehen kann. Seine Hand ist eiskalt. Vorsichtig streife ich die Ärmel seiner Robe nach oben. Ich spüre, das seine Hand zittert. Dann drehe ich vorsichtig seinen Arm so, das die Innenseite oben liegt.  
  
Als ich die Narben sehe, läuft ein kalter Schauer meinen Rücke hinunter. Wieviel Schmerz muss gewütet haben, damit solche Narben entstehen?  
  
Sanft fahre ich mit der Fingerspitze über die weiße Haut, schließe meine Augen und spüre die Narben. Sie sind tief wie Schnittwunden. Als ich die Augen wieder öffne, schaut Severus mich an.  
  
Und ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft. Die Maske ist zerbrochen. In seinem Gesicht steht soviel Schmerz, das es mich fast selbst schmerzt.  
  
*~*  
  
"Warum.."  
  
Lupins Stimme ist ganz leise. Wäre außer unseren Atem und das Knacken des Feuers noch ein anderes Geräusch im Raum, ich hätte die Frage überhören können. Ich hätte es gewollt. So aber wirken die Worte laut im leeren Raum und lassen mich zusammenzucken. Ich will meine Hand zurückziehen, aber Lupin hält sie fest. Warum habe ich mich darauf eingelassen? Er wird Antworten wollen. Antworten, die ich ihm nicht geben kann. Antworten, die ich selber nicht kenne.  
  
Ich schüttle nur den Kopf. Lupin sieht mich an. Muss er hinschauen? Ich weiß, dass in meinem Gesicht das, was ich fühle gespiegelt wird. Meine Maske ist gefallen, ich konnte sie nicht aufrecht erhalten. Hätte er nicht darauf bestanden, meine Hand zu haben, wäre ich vielleicht noch heil aus dieser Affäre hinaus gekommen. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Was soll ich sagen?  
  
"Warum. Sag mir warum."  
  
Oh Gott, kann er keine einfacheren Fragen stellen? Wie, zum Beispiel. Das hätte ich ihm sagen können. Wann, zum Beispiel. Auch das hätte ich ihm beantworten können. Warum. Das ist die Schwerste aller Fragen. Meinen Blick starr auf das Feuer gerichtet, beginne ich zu reden. Bevor ich es verhindern kann. Ohne Chance, das gesagte zurückzunehmen. Und ich hoffe, das ich es nicht bereuen werde.  
  
~*~  
  
Seine Stimme klingt wie Raureif. Er hat Angst. Seine Hand zittert, sein Gesicht ist schmerzhaft verzogen. Er starrt ins Feuer, während er spricht.  
  
"Warum? Du willst wirklich wissen, warum? Warum willst du das wissen? Warum? Gibt es nicht schon genug, was mich quält. Nein, ihr müsst immer wissen warum. Alle müsst ihr wissen warum. Warum wollt ihr das immer wissen? Könnt ihr es euch denn nicht denken? Aber wenn du es nicht kannst, dann erzähle ich es dir jetzt. Aber hör zu, denn mehr als einmal kann ich es nicht.  
  
Ihr versteht das alles nicht, warum man sich nicht spürt. Warum man noch nicht einmal mehr weiß, ob man da ist oder nicht. Aber ich weiß es. Ich lebe so, ich habe immer so gelebt, ich werde immer so leben. Es ist mein Schicksal, eine Art Schicksal, dem man nicht entgehen kann. Ich habe mit meinem Leben gespielt, damals, als ich das erste Mal bei Voldemort war, und ich dachte, ich hätte gewonnen. Was tut man, wenn man denkt, man gewinnt, obwohl man verliert? Was tut man, wenn man kein Leben mehr in sich spürt? Wenn man nicht mehr spürt, ob man wach ist oder schläft, wenn man nicht mehr weiß, ob es kalt oder warm ist, weil man es nicht mehr spürt? Wenn man selbst Schmerzen, die andere zum Schreien bringen würden, nicht mehr wahrnimmt? Woher weiß man, das man selbst noch da ist und nicht irgendwo verloren gegangen ist? Irgendwie muss man es herausfinden. Andere bringen sich um und erkennen durch ihren Tod, das sie noch gelebt haben. Ich bevorzuge einen Weg, den man überlebt. Was nütze ich tot? So kann ich wenigstens noch Informationen beschaffen. Ich habe gespielt. Ich habe verloren."  
  
Als er schweigt und den Blick vom Feuer zu mir lenkt, brennen seine Augen. Irgendjemand hat seine Augen einmal als endlose, schwarze Tunnel bezeichnet, und jetzt verstehe ich erstmals, warum. Ich verstehe auch erstmals, warum es Menschen gibt, die wirkliche Angst vor ihm haben.  
  
Auf einmal höre ich ein Geräusch hinter uns und Severus springt auf, entreißt mir seine Hand. In seinem Gesicht steht blanke Panik. Ich drehe mich um, um zu sehen, wer dort ist und schließe kurz meine Augen.  
  
Im Türrahmen zum Lehrerzimmer steht Albus Dumbeldore. Und er sieht entsetzt aus.  
  
*~*  
  
Nein, nein, nein. Jeder, jeder, aber warum Albus? Von mir aus Minerva, wenn es unbedingt sein muss der gottverdammte Black, aber warum Albus? Er weiß nichts davon, er hatte keine Ahnung. Woher hätte er es wissen sollen? Es hätte ihn nur beunruhigt. Warum musste er das hören. Warum, warum.. ich könnte mich stundenlang fragen. Aber das einzige, was jetzt in meinem Kopf blinkt, ist ein großes Schild auf dem in Leuchtschrift ' Flucht ' steht. Aber einfach so weglaufen?  
  
~*~  
  
Er ist geschockt. Albus steht einfach in der Mitte des Lehrerzimmers und starrt von Severus zu mir. Severus selbst wirkt absolut panisch. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt steht er da, den Kopf gesenkt. Er zittert. Dann schaut er kurz auf.  
  
"Es tut mir leid."  
  
Ganz leise flüstert er diese Worte. Dann dreht er sich um und eilt aus dem Lehrerzimmer. Es wirkt wie Flucht. Wahrscheinlich war es eine.  
  
Mittlerweile bin auch ich aufgestanden, gehe einige Schritte auf Dumbeldore zu. Der schaut fassungslos, ringt sich aber ein Lächeln ab.  
  
"Ich habe es nicht gewusst.."  
  
Auch er flüstert, als wären laute Worte in diesem Raum verboten. Als wären noch die Geister der Vergangenheit, die Severus beschworen hat, da und verlangten nach Stille. Nach bewegungsloser Stille.  
  
Er hat es nicht gewusst? Oh Gott.  
  
Albus lächelt mich an, aber ich merke, das es nichts mehr als eine traurige Grimasse ist. Ich atme tief ein.  
  
"Entschuldige."  
  
Ich hebe die Hände, lasse sie aber hilflos wieder sinken. Was soll ich tun? Helfen kann ich nicht. Doch Dumbeldore schüttelt nur den Kopf.  
  
"Du hast es gut gemeint. Danke, Remus."  
  
Dann dreht er sich um und verlässt ebenfalls das Lehrerzimmer.  
  
Ich bleibe noch zurück, räume etwas auf, verlasse dann auch das Lehrerzimmer und laufe ziellos durch die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts. Schließlich trete ich vor das Eingangsportal des Schlosses und starre in den Nachthimmel. Es ist Neumond, die Sterne leuchten. Wieviel von dem, was heute geschehen ist, ist meine Schuld? Wie wird sich das alles auf die Zukunft auswirken?  
  
Es ist kalt. Morgen werden die Steine des Schlosses von Raureif bedeckt sein.  
  
---  
  
Author's Notes: Ja..ihr habt ihn gewollt, ihr bekommt ihn. Hier ist er - der zweite Teil von "Schwarzer Samt". Hat es euch gefallen? Reviewt, schreibt Mails - aber sagt mir, wie er war. Das ihr das zu sehen bekommt, verdankt ihr Angel ( danke für's Beta-Lesen! *knuddel* ) und Werineya.. Wollt ihr einen dritten Teil? Falls ja - sagt mir's.. *salutier* Immer zu euren Diensten! Übrigens: Die Tasse habe ich bei Aello geklaut.. sorry. Aber ich krieg ja keine Antwort auf meine Mails..  
  
30.08.2002 S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


	3. III Stein

"Severus?"  
  
Es ist zum verzweifeln. Nicht einmal hier kann man einfach nur seine Ruhe haben. Noch nicht einmal hier oben. Dabei dachte ich, das es das wert wäre, als ich mich dazu zwang, hier hinaufzukommen.Habe ich den nirgends meine Ruhe?  
  
Es könnte so schön hier oben sein. Das Herbstlicht leuchtet so golden. Der verbotene Wald hat sich bunt eingefärbt - Tarnung, nichts weiter. Die Bäume leuchten in rot, gold und braun, vereinzelt sieht man dunkelgrüne Tannen. Die Schüler sind in Hogsmeade, es ist Samstag nachmittag, später nachmittag. Heute dürfen sie alle lange ausbleiben, erst um acht Uhr werden sie wieder hierher kommen. Solange herrscht im Schloss komplette Stille, und momentan ist das Geräusch der Wildgänse, die über den Himmel ziehen das einzige was man hört. Nun ja, abgesehen von Lupin's Schritten. Dabei hätte alles so schön sein können..  
  
~*~  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner Herbsttag gewesen. Harry, Hermine und Ron waren in Hogsmeade gewesen, und gegen meine Gewohnheit bin ich diesmal nicht mitgekommen. Ich hatte noch etwas in der Bibliothek zu tun, und es gibt keine bessere Zeit, um dort zu arbeiten, als ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Nicht, das ich etwas gegen die lärmenden Schüler habe, im Gegenteil, aber Ruhe ist besser zum nachdenken. Ich war mit meinen Ergebnissen zufrieden. Der nächste Monat konnte kommen, und Hermines Fragen würden mich nicht aus der Bahn werfen. Der unersättliche Geist dieses Mädchens hat mich schon immer beeindruckt. Selbst die Tests, die ich in der sechsten Klasse am Freitag hatte schreiben lassen, waren korrigiert, und warteten nur auf die nächste Stunde. Ich war zufrieden mit mir, und wollte etwas Luft schnappen. Außerdem war das Licht draußen so schön, das mir der Astronomieturm als geeigneter Aussichstplatz erschien. Also war ich die Stufen nach oben geklettert, hatte die Tür geöffnet, und war auf der Plattform angekommen.  
  
Die große Plattform war seit Ewigkeiten - das heißt, solange ich schon Hogwarts kannte - von großen Steinfiguren gesäumt, die alle die verschiedenen Wissenschaften der Zaubererwelt darstellten. An eine dieser Statuen, ein Mann mit einem langen Gewand, der ein seltsames Zeichen auf der Stirn trug, lehnt eine schwarze Gestalt. Komplett versunken betrachtet Severus Snape die Umgebung.  
  
Es kam mir nur Recht, das ich ihm hier begenete. Seit unserem kleinen Gespräch im Lehrerzimmer war er mir aus dem Weg gegangen - er war nicht mehr zu den Mahlzeiten erschienen, hatte sich auf Lehrerkonferenzen komplett abgekapselt und hatte sogar Albus gemieden. Als wäre die einfachste Möglichkeit, mit allem klar zu kommen einfach, es zu vergessen und zu verschwinden. Es verwunderte mich, das er diese Art von Flucht wählte. Ich hatte ihn immer für einen Angreifer gehalten.  
  
Schließlich raffe ich mich auf, gehe weiter, und bleibe kurz hinter ihm stehen. Er wendet sich nicht um. Seine Schultern sind schmerzhaft verspannt, zu gerade. Er hält sich immer sehr gerade. Warum eigentlich?  
  
*~*  
  
Was glaubt er eigentlich? Meinst er wirklich, ich hätte ihn nicht bemerkt? Natürlich habe ich ihn bemerkt. Zuerst geahnt, dann gerochen, und zuletzt schon gespürt. Er steht so dicht hinter mir, das ich seine Körperwärme an meinem Rücken spüre. Viel zu nahe, für meinen Geschmack. Aber nach vorne kann ich nicht, dort ist der Abgrund, und links steht die Statue. Ich sitze in der Falle.  
  
~*~  
  
Für einen winzigen Moment habe ich Angst, das er sich vom Turm stürzen wollte, und ich ihn dabei gestört habe. Ich meine, möglich wäre es. Ich habe mit Albus geredete, am Abend, nachdem wir das kleine..Gespräch im Lehrerzimmer hatten, und er hat mir erzählt, das Severus schon auf so ziemlich alle Arten Selbstmord zu begehen versucht hat. Nur vom Turm ist er noch nicht gesprungen.  
  
Er sitzt in der Falle. Ich stehe zu dicht hinter ihm, und ich bemerke sehr wohl, das ihm das nicht behagt. Schließlich gehe ich einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Niemand hat mir erlaubt, in seine Privatsphäre einzudringen. Trotzdem gehe ich nicht. Noch nicht.  
  
"Nicht erschrecken."  
  
*~*  
  
Nicht erschrecken? Vor was? Würde er sich als Mörder fühlen, wenn ich mich jetzt so 'erschrecken' würde, das ich vom Turm fiele? Eigentlich keine so üble Idee. Vielleicht..  
  
~*~  
  
Langsam hebe ich meine Hände, und lege sie auf seine Schultern. Obwohl ich ihn gewarnt habe, zuckt er zusammen. Verteufelt, ich tue ihm doch nichts. Schreckhaft wie ein Eichhörnchen, zumindest manchmal. Seltsam, eigentlich. Mir ist nie aufgefallen, das er jeglicher Berührung ausweicht. Begegnet man ihm auf dem Flur, klebt er fast an der Wand, um jegliche Berührung zu vermeiden. Normalerweise streifen die meisten einen zufällig, oder man bekommt ein Stück der Robe ab, aber an Severus vorbeizugehen ist wie..einem Gespenst zu begegnen.  
  
Unter meinen Handflächen spüre ich die verspannte Muskulatur in seinem Rücken. Sämtliche Muskeln sind angespannt, verzogen. Das muss doch schmerzen... Aber hat er nicht selbst gesagt, das er sich nicht mehr spürt?  
  
*~*  
  
Wer hat Lupin eigentlich erlaubt, mich anzufassen? Ich war es nicht, das kann ich garantieren. Ich weiß das meine Muskeln verspannt sind, das muss er mir nicht sagen. Warum geht er nicht einfach? Er soll gehen. Soll mich einfach in Ruhe lassen. Ganz einfach in Frieden.  
  
Manchmal komme ich mir vor, wie ein kleines Kind. Trotzig, in das kleine Schneckenhaus zurückgezogen, voller Angst vor der nächsten Bestrafung. Es ist lächerlich. Es spottet meiner Intelligenz, und ich schäme mich aufrichtig dafür. Keine Falsche bescheidenheit, ich schäme mich für vieles, das ich in meinem Leben getan habe. Nicht, das ich ohne Schuld wäre. Man könnte mich steinigen. Der ohne Schuld werfe den ersten Stein. Ich warte.  
  
~*~  
  
Vorsichtig versuche ich, meine Hände aufzuwärmen. Ich kann massieren, Sirius ist jedesmal begeistert von meinen Fähigkeiten. Vielleicht..  
  
Langsam entkrampft sich sein Rücken. Was soll er auch sonst tun? Sich ewig zu verkrampfen würde nichts bringen. Ich merke, das er sich langsam entspannt. Die Musklatur wird weich unter meinen Händen, er lässt die Schultern sinken, den Kopf hängen.  
  
*~*  
  
Nichts hasse ich mehr, als wenn jemand einfach so meinen Schutzwall durchbricht. Kaum jemand schafft es, Albus, der natürlich, und Lupin scheint sich in letzter Zeit darauf spezialisiert zu haben. Und jedesmal schafft er es. Bin ich wirklich schon so weit unten, das es ein leichtes für ihn ist? Steht es so schlimm mit mir?  
  
"Komm."  
  
~*~  
  
Schließlich nehme ich meine Hände von seinem Rücken, drehe mich um, fasse ihn am Arm und ziehe ihn zu einem der Steinbänke, die den ganzen Turm säumen, und auf dennen normalerweise die Schüler während des Unterrichts lungern. Ohne Widerstand folgt er mir, ohne ein Wort des Protests. Wir fallen auf eine Bank, jeder an ein anderes Ende. Er lehnt den Kopf zurück, stellt die Füße auf die Sitzfläche, und zieht die Beine an seinen Körper.  
  
*~*  
  
Ich muss wirklich ein Bild des Jammers abgeben, zumindestens dem Ausdruck in Lupins Gesicht nach. Aber es ist kalt geworden, und ich friere. Vielleicht wärme ich mich so ein wenig auf.  
  
"Ich habe mit Albus geredet."  
  
Wundervoll. Jetzt also die Schlechtes-Gewissen-Tour.  
  
"Gib es auf, Lupin. Du redest mir kein schlechtes Gewissen ein."  
  
Lupin zieht eine Augenbraun hoch. Irritiert. Irritiert?  
  
"Hatte ich nicht vor. Warum eigentlich nicht?"  
  
Ich zucke die Schulter.  
  
"Man sagt mir nach,das ich mein Gewissen in einer kleinen Holztruhe eingesperrt habe, und diese im verbotenen Wald ausgesetzt habe. Demnach habe ich also keins. Ganz einfach."  
  
Lupin grinst. Er grinst. Zum Mephistopheles! Warum grinst er? Dann wird er wieder ernst.  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht. Niemand hat kein Gewissen."  
  
Ich schnaube.  
  
"Halt mir keine Bergpredigt, Lupin. Ob mit oder ohne Gewissen, was willst du von mir?"  
  
Er schaut mich an. Legt den Kopf schief. Und spricht weiter.  
  
"Warum hast du Albus nichts erzählt?"  
  
~*~  
  
Angriff, Attacke. Nicht die feine Art, nicht wirklich. Geradehinaus ans Ziel.  
  
"Lupin! Zurückhaltung war noch nie deine Stärke?"  
  
Ich schüttele den Kopf, aber er seufzt nur.  
  
"Weil ihn das nur belastet hätte. Er leidet ja sowiso schon genug, jedesmal, wenn ich zurückkomme. Jedesmal, wenn Poppy mich zusammenflicken muss. Er soll sich nicht noch mehr sorgen machen. Warum machen sich eigentlich alle Sorgen um mich?"  
  
Während den ersten Sätzen ist er meinem Blick noch ausgewichen, aber beim letzten Satz, der letzten Frage, schaut er mir direkt ins Gesicht. Warum machen wir uns Sorgen?  
  
"Wir machen uns Sorgen weil..ähm..weil..weil wir doch merken, das du vor die Hunde gehst. Mein Gott, das ist doch kein Leben! Du verkriechst dich, erscheinst nicht mehr zum Essen. Du wirst immer dünner, das musst du doch selbst merken. Hast du nie Hunger?"  
  
Er zuckt die Schultern. Schüttelt dann den Kopf.  
  
"Nie"  
  
Ganz leise ist seine Stimme. Nie? Er spürt selbst den Hunger nicht mehr?  
  
"Aber.. irgendwann wirst du verhungern. Ich meine, das geht doch so nicht. Albus leidet. Wenn du es schon nicht für dich tun kannst..dann tu es wenigstens für Albus. Und vor allem - rede mit ihm. Rede mit uns. Wie sollen wir dir helfen, wenn du nicht mit uns redest?"  
  
Schon als ich den letzten Satz ausspreche merke ich, das ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Einen schweren Fehler.  
  
Severus springt auf, läuft einige schnelle Schritte von der Bank und mir weg.  
  
"Ich habe niemals um Hilfe gebeten."  
  
Verdammt. Er war so nah. ich war hinter seinem Schutzwall, und jetzt hab ich verloren. Wie von einer stachelige Dornenhecke umgeben ist er jetzt. Weit weg. Viel zu weit.  
  
*~*  
  
Da haben wir es einmal mehr. Hilfe. Als hätte ich jemals um Hilfe gebeten! Niemals habe ich um Hilfe gebeten. Fast nie. Albus, ein einziges Mal. Dieses eine Mal, mitten in der Nacht, als ich von einer Mission im Dienste Voldemorts zurückgekommen war, und beschlossen hatte, das es die letzte gewesen sein sollte. Als ich zu ihm ging, ihm alle Namen genannt hatte, und ihn bat, sie vor Gericht zu bringen. Als ich ging, um mich umzuringen, und er mich zurückhielt. Damals habe ich um Hilfe gebeten. Das einzige Mal in meinem Leben.  
  
Lupin bleibt auf der Bank sitzen. Mit traurigem Gesicht. Warum sorgen sie sich? Es braucht sie doch nicht zu interessieren. Mein Leben lang haben sie alle weggeschaut. Alle. Als ich noch jung war, und mit ihrer Hilfe vielleicht noch hätte gerettet werden können, haben sie weggeschaut. Warum sollten sie jetzt hinschauen?  
  
~*~  
  
"Severus, das habe ich nicht so gemein. Komm wieder her."  
  
Er rührt sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck. Bleibt ganz einfach stehen, das Gesicht zur Wand. Er gibt mir keine Antwort.  
  
Schließlich stehe ich auf, gehe zu ihm. Als ich kurz vor ihm bin, dreht er sich um. Auf seinem Gesicht kann ich keinerlei Emotionen erkennen.  
  
"Bleib wo du bist. Du willst verdammte Antworten, und du sollst sie haben. Ich habe dich nicht um Hilfe gebeten. Du hast sie mir gegeben, einmal, zweimal.Ich habe nicht darum gebeten. Warum solltet ihr euch Sorgen? Als ich noch jung war, damals, vor vielen Jahren, damals hätten sie sich Sorgen können. Als mein Vater mich geschlagen hat, als Malfoy mich in seinen Fängen hatte. Damals war ich wehrlos. Sie konnten mit mir tun, was sie wollten, und sie habe es getan. Damals hat mir niemand geholfen. Warum sollte mir jetzt jemand helfen? Ich habe einmal um Hilfe gebeten, ich wünschte, ich hätte es nicht getan. Aber was getan wurde, wurde getan. Was verloren ist, ist verloren und unwiderbringlich. Ich hätte vielleicht bei Voldemort bleiben sollen. Vielleicht wäre ich dort besser gestorben, als das ich hier gelebt hätte. Frag Sibyll, vielleicht sagt sie dir ja meine Zukunft vorraus. Ich kann sie dir auch ohne Kugel sagen. Eine von beiden Seiten wird mich lynchen, und ich wünschte, sie würden es lieber heute als morgen tun. Aber die Gerechtigkeit ist langsam, Lupin, und vielleicht hat sie mich ja übersehen. Warum solltet ihr mich dann auch nicht übersehen? Ich passe nicht in eure Welt. Gryffindorwelt, das ist sie. Aber es gibt nicht nur Gryffindors, Lupin. Hör auf mich zu retten. Du kannst es nicht. Retten kann ich mich nur selbst."  
  
Damit dreht er sich um, und verschwindet eilig von der Plattform. Ich bleibe auf dem Turm zurück, allein. Er hat verzweifelt geklungen. Verärgert über sich selbst. Er hat viel von sich preisgegeben, hier, heute, auf dem Turm. Seine Verzweiflung, seine Angst, aber auch, das er innerlich immer noch brennt. Severus war immer ein Gegenmensch. Sag ihm, er soll auf rot setzen, und er wählt schwarz. Rate ihm, das er stehenbleiben soll, und er springt. Ich dachte, das dieses Auflehnen tot sei, das er innerlich erloschen ist. Er ist es nicht. Dieses Auflehnen gegen alles, dieses Auflehnen gegen unsere Hilfe, ist ein Verzweiflungsakt. Aber es ist noch mehr, und ich habe es aus seiner Stimme gehört. Es war Wut darin. Wut auf mich, auf uns, auf diese Welt. Und wo Wut ist, da kann auch Kraft sein. Und Kraft brauchen wir alle, wenn auch niemand sie nötiger hat als Severus.  
  
Die Sonne scheint immernoch auf den Verbotenen Wald, wenn auch nicht mehr lange. Im See sieht man die Riesenkrake planschen, und in wenigen Stunden werden die Schüler zurückkommen. Und vielleicht werden sie dann von einem vor Zorn kochenden Severus empfangen werden, der ihnen Punkte für unerlaubtes Atmen in den Gängen abzöge, wenn er den könnte. Vielleicht wird ihn seine Wut in den morgen retten können. Und falls sie es nicht kann, werde ich da sein. Wir sind alle zu spät gekommen, um seine Seele am zerbrechen zu hindern, das ist mir heute klar geworden. Aber vielleicht werde ich ihm wenigstens helfen können, die Scherben zusammen zu kehren und wieder zusammenzusetzen. Menschen sind zerbrechlich und jeder braucht Hilfe. Egal ob er darum bittet oder nicht. Sirius hat immer gesagt, das Severus als Stein wäre. Aber das ist falsch. Er ist aus Glas.  
  
  
  
---  
  
Author's Notes: Ich habe lange gebraucht..aber nachdem ich viele Versionen geschrieben habe, hat mir diese endlich gefallen, und ich habe sie also gepostet. Bedankt euch bei Aello..  
  
9.11.2002 S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


End file.
